The present invention relates to a connector capable of detecting a fitted condition between a male connector element and a female connector element, and to a detector for detecting the fitted condition between the male and female connector elements.
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings shows a connector 1 proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. SHO 63-225480 in which a semi-fitted condition between male and female connector elements is detected. In FIGS. 1 and 2, the connector 1 comprises a female connector element 3 and a male connector element 7 which is fitted in a fitting hood section 5 formed in the female connector element 3. The fitting hood section 5 of the female connector element 3 has an outer periphery which is integrally formed with a plurality of projections 9. Further, the male connector element 7 is provided with a lock arm 11 whose free end is formed with a plurality of projections 13 identical in shape or configuration with the projections 9 formed on the female connector element 3.
Furthermore, the female connector element 3 has a housing section 15 which is formed with a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 17. A plurality of male-terminal metal parts 19 are accommodated respectively in the terminal accommodating chambers 17. The male-terminal metal parts 19 have their respective forward ends which project into the fitting hood section 5.
On the other hand, the male connector element 7 has a connector body 21 which is formed with a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 23. A plurality of female-terminal metal parts 25 are accommodated respectively in the terminal accommodating chambers 23. The male-terminal metal parts 19 and the female-terminal metal parts 25 are connected respectively to ends of wirings 29 and 31 by caulking connection or the like, as shown in FIG. 2.
The female connector element 3 and the male connector element 7 are arranged in a predetermined positional relationship as shown in FIG. 1. The projections 13 on the male connector element 7 fitted in the fitting hood section 5 fall in line with the projections 9 formed on the outer periphery of the fitting hood section 5, in a predetermined positional relationship.
It is detected by judging means 27 (for example, a bar code reader or the like) shown in FIG. 2 whether or not two or more of the projections 9 and 13 are arranged in a predetermined positional relationship, to detect a fitted condition between the male connector element 7 and the female connector element 3. Thus, it is judged whether or not the male connector element 7 and the female connector element 3 are under a semi-fitted condition.
In the female and male connector elements which cooperate with each other to form the connector, however, inevitable backlash at fitting or errors in dimension at manufacturing causes/cause slight backlash to occur under the fitted condition of the male connector element 7 into the fitting hood section 5 of the female connector element 3. For this reason, two or more of the projections 9 and 13 cannot fall in line with each other in the predetermined positional relationship, under the fitted condition of the male connector element 7 into the female connector element 3. If this is detected by the judging means 27, in spite of the fact that the male connector element 7 and the female connector element 3 are perfectly or completely fitted in each other, it is judged that the male and female connector elements 7 and 3 are under a semi-fitted condition. Thus, there is a problem that the fitted condition is erroneously detected.
Moreover, when the judging means 27 detects the projections 9 and 13 falling in line with each other in the predetermined positional relationship, it is required that the judging means 27 is positioned in a predetermined position with respect to the projections 9 and 13. For this reason, it is troublesome or cumbersome to position the judging means 27 with respect to the projections 9 and 13. There is a problem that, depending upon the position of the judging means 27 with respect to the projections 9 and 13, the fitted condition is erroneously detected in spite of the fact that the male connector element 7 is perfectly fitted in the female connector element 3.